


Seize and Secure

by TakemurasDroppedBurger



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Canon-Typical Violence, Degrading Language, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Imbalance, Rescue Missions, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Takemura bottoms, Takemura/V is in chapter 3, V realizes he has feelings for Takemura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakemurasDroppedBurger/pseuds/TakemurasDroppedBurger
Summary: Takemura is secured and captured during the Arasaka Assault Raid at his hideout, taking him to an undisclosed location. V must locate him and rescue him before he is hurt, or worse.----------------“Take him alive,” the other said, standing above him and cuffing his hands behind his back. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt the cold metal digging into his wrists. He couldn’t help but shout as he was picked up, the pain in his leg spiking up his entire body.He wasn’t really given the option of walking, two guards carrying him towards the massive hole in the wall. The bright lights paired with the loud noises made his stomach lurch, closing his eyes in an effort to keep the cheap burger he ate recently down. Everything across his entire body was beginning to ache, perhaps he was more hurt than he previously thought and his adrenaline was keeping him from feeling the full extent of it.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Arasaka Assault Guards, Goro Takemura/Male V, Goro Takemura/Mob, Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 20
Kudos: 92





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi-chapter fic for the fandom aaaaaaaaa

_/command_

_/load bios_

_/ram check_

_/parameters_

_/memory set_

_/system status_

_ >ok _

He could faintly hear gunshots over the faint ringing of his ears, his optics struggling to adjust to the bright flashes that filled the once-secured safehouse. Trying to sit up, pain shot through his sides, lightning dancing across his ribs, causing him to sharply inhale through his teeth. He adjusted his breathing, trying to take smaller breaths to prevent more damage from being done. 

_/system damage_

_/heart rate_

_ >189 _

_[Seek Medical Attention Immediately]_

Takemura didn’t need a HUD to tell him that. 

His ears were ringing, everything else blurred out. His movements were sluggish, slow, weak. Everything felt like he was underwater, shouting and gunshots seeming a mile away, muffled, as if his head was full of cotton. His body didn't seem to be cooperating, trying to stand up. He wanted to run and fight back, but his body didn't seem to be listening to his brain. 

_“Kuso,”_ he grit his teeth, trying once again to sit up, finding himself unable to. The dust was slowly settling in the room, making it a little bit easier to see.

He managed to kick the rubble off of his leg with the other, trying to free himself from the large chunk of wall that had caved in on top of him. His leg hurt and felt stiff, he didn’t think it was broken, but he definitely needed a ripperdoc immediately. 

Knowing there was no way he could possibly stand, he crawled towards the kitchen, glancing around towards the cabinets that he could seek refuge behind for now. 

His back hit the cabinet as he managed to duck around the corner, using both hands to pull his bad leg in. His vision blurred as his breathing increased, chest heaving rapidly. 

Shouting caused his head to perk up, bright light flooding the kitchen area as the Arasaka assault guards closed in on his hiding place. 

His gun was left in the other room, as if it would really help him all that much now, especially when he was outnumbered. He knew of fight or flight, but it was time to sit and wait for now.

_“V, I hope you got out safe,”_ he thought to himself, placing both hands behind his head as the guards rounded the corner, optics overloading for a moment from the bright lights attached to their guns. 

“Lie down, now, move!” The guard shouted, Takemura nodding as he simply allowed himself to fall to his side, rolling over onto his stomach, both arms outstretched to his sides, palms down. Lying on his stomach hurt his ribs a bit, but it was best to cooperate right now. He didn't want to give them a reason to make things worse. Takemura had never done this before, but he knew what they wanted and how they wanted people to be taken in. 

Takemura didn’t exactly have many options, give up or attempt to fight back. And only a fool would try to actually fight in his situation right now. Given his injuries and being outnumbered, and weaponless- it was futile. 

“Take him alive,” the other said, standing above him and cuffing his hands behind his back. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt the cold metal digging into his wrists. He couldn’t help but shout as he was picked up, the pain in his leg spiking up his entire body. 

He wasn’t really given the option of walking, two guards carrying him towards the massive hole in the wall. The bright lights paired with the loud noises made his stomach lurch, closing his eyes in an effort to keep the cheap burger he ate recently down. Everything across his entire body was beginning to ache, perhaps he was more hurt than he previously thought and his adrenaline was keeping him from feeling the full extent of it. Everything from his shoulder blades to his ankles ached.

_“You better have made it out, V.”_ He could hear the gunshots downstairs, he held out hope that it was V fighting his way out of the apartment building. He didn't seem like the kind of guy to give up so easily. 

“He needs a ripperdoc, but it’s not urgent,” a guard called over a radio system as he was carried onto the transport lift. 

Sitting down hurt even worse, gasping sharply as he was placed in a seat. He really didn’t want to think about what was going to come next. He knew Arasaka didn’t treat their captives well, unless they wanted them to live and suffer for a long time. 

The ride was decent, save for the several guns pointed at him the entire transit there. Not that he was surprised or shocked. Goro closed his eyes, hoping that it would take the edge of nausea off and prevent him from getting sick. The longer he sat there, the worse he began to feel. 

Aside from his legs and ribs, his back was starting to hurt as well. It wasn’t terrible, but it was definitely a sharp stabbing pain. He thought for a few moments, wondering if he had been shot a couple of times, but just couldn’t feel it due to the whole situation. 

He felt himself slowly losing consciousness, slumping forward in his seat gradually. A guard grabbed him by the shoulder and held him up to prevent himself from falling face-first into the solid steel flooring. Takemura leaned back in the seat instead.

Takemura didn't really recall the rest of the ride, slowly growing more and more out of it as time went on. He allowed his eyes to slip closed, deciding it was best to save his energy for what was to come eventually. He really didn't want to think about what they were going to do to him.

He was clearly favoring one leg over the other as he was escorted onto the roof of a building that Takemura hadn't seen before. Rain pelted him but he paid it to no mind, he had much more important things to deal with at the moment. Water quickly soaked his hair and shirt, rendering it slightly transparent across the shoulders. He wished he had his jacket right about now, not that it was cold out, but the water was slightly annoying, standing by waiting for the guards to finish speaking about where to place him. 

Goro was quick to scan his surroundings, although for some reason he couldn't get a read on his GPS, wondering if they were using some sort of cyberjammer to ensure that he wouldn't be able to tell where he was so he could escape. 

Large fences spanned the perimeter, as well as patrol guards, and he was sure that there was a netrunner somewhere in the building as well. He actually missed his run-down safehouse, even if it wasn't the best, even if it didn't have running water, it was safe at least. Finally they were moving, one nudging him on the shoulder roughly nearly knocking him over in the process as he was taken inside. Water dripped from his jaw, nestling and sitting in the grooves between his cyberware and his skin, collecting several drops before falling to the ground, soaking the black tile below. 

"Take him to holding cell 31," one said, several others grabbing him by the upper arm to ensure that he wasn't going to attempt anything stupid, walking him into an elevator. After a quick scan, the elevator began to move. He glanced at the elevator screen. Floor 15.

_"If I get away, I will use the stairs, I do not have authorization for the elevator,"_ Takemura thought to himself. _"Fifteen floors, thirty flights of stairs. It's not impossible."_

The elevator was large, glancing up at the security camera in the front of it, ensuring a good view of people's faces. 

The elevator came to a stop, the doors sliding open as he was pushed out of it quickly, being escorted down the hallway. Takemura glanced across the large steel doors as they walked past. He stumbled over his own feet for a moment, exhaustion pulling his body down and making his limbs feel heavy- like they were full of lead. 

He was rounded around a corner, glancing across a massive room with a glass windowpane across the front of it. His eyes watched the glass stretch from floor to ceiling. 

_"Guess I have found my room,"_ Takemura sighed, positive that they were putting him in a glass room so they could keep an eye on him. He was shoved inside unceremoniously, tripping and hitting the ground roughly. His hands tied behind his back prevented him from catching himself properly- so his thigh and shoulder took the blow instead.

"Stay put, don't try anything," he was ordered, as if he truly had the energy to do anything like try to come up with an escape plan. 

The door was slammed shut, listening to the mechanics of the door electronically lock. 

He looked around for a moment, trying to take in what he had been given. A bed was in the corner, bolted to the ground to ensure that it couldn't be moved or possibly used as a weapon.

Pushing himself to his feet, he made his way over to the bed, sitting on the foot of it. 

Somehow it was worse than the bed at his safehouse, which he didn't believe was even possible. 

_"V, please have made it out safely,"_ he hoped silently. 

He wished that him and Arasaka-sama had never come to America, it was only causing problems for everyone. He could be curled up in his own bed right now, spread out across a massive mattress in front of an over-sized television back in Japan, his stomach full of good food, a glass of premium aged sake right next to him. 

Instead he was in an Arasaka holding cell with several injuries in another country. 

_/System override_

_/firewall_ __

_ >disable _

Who was trying to get into his cybersecurity? Was this Arasaka moving that quickly to try to get information out of him? 

_/deny_

If it was Arasaka, they would be able to break through it regardless. 

_/firewall disable permission requested_

_/v_

_/command not recognized_

_/v_

_/command not recognized_

V? 

Was he trying to gain access to find where he was?

_/permission granted_

_/firewall disabled_

_/downloading_ _ _ __

His head perked up as the internal phone began to rang, recognizing V's number instantly. 

"Goro? Are you alright?" V asked before even allowing Takemura to answer it properly.

"I am alive, V, are you safe?" Takemura asked, making himself comfortable on the bed. At least he wasn't completely alone. 

"Yeah, I went back to find you, and you were gone," V explained. "I found your jacket on the floor, and that was it." 

"You should not have tried to come back for me, you could have been captured as well," he chided, as if he currently wasn't in a terrible situation. 

"I wasn't going to let you die up there," V said. "Sorry I took so long, if I had been faster, you probably would be sitting here next to me right now," he apologized. Takemura could hear the hurt in his voice, as well as something else. Worry? Stress? He couldn't tell. 

"It is alright, we are both alive… for now," Takemura said. 

"I'm analyzing data right now, you were losing consciousness though, so it's hard for me to get into the data and see what exactly you were seeing. I can tell you're hurt though."

"It is nothing life-threatening, just minor things," he insisted, he had certainly had better days. "They mentioned bringing me a ripperdoc. They want me alive, V. They will not kill me for a while."

He at least attempted to be optimistic, it was all he really had for now. 

"I'm attempting to track you down, I will call you when I get more information."

"Alright, if I deny the call, do not call back for a while," Takemura said, "we do not want them to know that I have communications with the outside," he continued, V nodding a few times. 

"Alright, I will see what I can find. I will find you Goro, I promise."

"V, do not worry about me right now, you need to focus on yourself and staying safe. They will not kill me right away, so you have time."

Footsteps echoed down the hall, Takemura's breath quickening as a result. "I have to go," Takemura said before quickly hanging up. It did relieve him a lot that V was able to contact him, and was probably analyzing stuff right now. 

_/system access_

_/optics_

_/data log_

_/download_

He pushed the firewall back up the second he saw that V had finished downloading what he needed. He did not wish for Arasaka to be able to get into his stuff easier than it probably already was. 

Three men walked into the room, Takemura assuming that one was a ripperdoc immediately. He may be a captive, but he knew that Arasaka would want him in good condition. A dead man can't talk. 

He recognized the Bounce Back that the doctor was carrying. Takemura secretly was hoping that he would have gotten some more time to himself to rest up. It had been such a long day, and all he really wanted to do right now was lie down and get a little bit of sleep. He hadn't been sleeping well beforehand, the loud noises of Night City keeping him awake throughout most of the evening hours. Not that Japan was super quiet, but it was definitely not as loud as America seemed to be. The hotels in Tokyo were loud, but Arasaka Mansion with Saburo was fairly quiet.

The handcuffs dug into his wrists, slowly cutting off circulation. He tugged at them gently, positive that he could probably break out of them if he really tried. 

"He appears to have been taken in good condition," the doctor mused, one of the guards chuckling a bit. 

"He was compliant."

"Oh good, let's hope that continues," the doctor smiled.

Takemura grit his teeth together, jaw clenching. He wasn't going to hold out hope that V could find him though.

He didn't jerk away when he was held in place, the doctor injecting the Bounce Back into his chest, letting out a sharp gasp at the feeling of his body being thrown into overdrive. The stabbing pain in his ribs quickly going away, his leg feeling good as new.

It solidified the fact that they wanted him healthy and alive for now. It did little to settle his thoughts that he was going to make it out of this alive, though. 

"He's good," the doctor confirmed, the guards nodding a few times. "I suggest giving him the night to settle in."

"That was the plan," the other guard remarked. The first guard and the doctor left the room- the second guard giving Takemura a good look over. 

"Behave," he said, yanking him up and off of the bed, reaching back and removing the handcuffs from Takemura's wrists. "Keep them behind your back until I leave, or they go back on," he ordered, Goro nodding before sitting back down, keeping them in place. 

The second he heard the door latch locked, Takemura rubbed his wrists, noticing that they were slightly red. The room was fairly spacious for what he presumed would be a holding cell. 3 of the walls were made of steel, the front wall made of what he figured was tempered bullet-proof glass. 

He pushed himself to his feet, deciding to examine the glass further. Pressing both hands along the glass, he looked up to where it met the ceiling. He could see the light diodes through it, meaning they could frost the glass and prevent people from looking in and seeing him. 

Also preventing him from seeing out. 

There was a slit at the bottom of the door, probably where he would receive food and medicine- if they decided to feed him, that is. He was probably as tired as he was sure he looked, going back over to the small bed and lying down on it, sighing deeply as he tried to get comfortable. 

Goro wasn't sure how to pass the time, for a moment, he realized he shouldn't be wanting it to pass. The more time that passed, the sooner the questioning and probable torture would probably come. But he knew that V would need time to work on this. 

He stared up at the ceiling, watching the camera outside of his cell watching him for a moment before swiveling back towards the hallway.

Several hours passed before he saw someone walk in front of his room, dropping a tray of food before kicking it under the door, the plastic tray caused the food to slide fairly far across the room. 

He waited until he saw the guard leave before he stood up, going over to see what he was being given. Picking up the plastic tray, he scanned across the styrofoam plate. 

A bread roll, some green beans, and a protein bar. 

He sat on the bed, frowning. 

_"I am going to die of starvation rather than torture…."_

He was surprised that he was given a plastic fork for the beans. He ran his thumb along the tines, watching them bend easily. _"Too thin for a weapon,"_ he thought, eating the beans at least. They were at least warm, although they were soaked in probably salt water. The bread was hard, deciding not to eat it for now. He shoved the protein bar into his pocket for later before tossing the tray back to the ground. 

The blanket was super thin, probably on purpose. He was shocked he was even given one to begin with, pulling it up over him.

He wished he had his jacket- praying that V had picked it up off of the floor back at his safe house to give to him later. It was his favorite jacket, nice and warm, with armor sewn between the layers as well. Saburo had given it to him as a gift many years ago.

Goro pulled the blanket up over his shoulders, rolling over onto his side in an attempt to get some sleep. After a while, the lights above him dimmed slowly before turning off entirely- detecting no movement. 

* * *

He wasn't sure what time it was, but he heard the door to his room being opened, causing his head to perk up, two guards stepping in, the lights dimming on slightly. Goro noticed that the glass windowpane was frosted over, the lights at the top and bottom making it impossible to see through now. He shouldn't be surprised, less visuals creates less agitated people, what they can't see, can't hurt them.

Takemura eyed their guns, knowing that they meant business or they were moving him already. Neither would surprise him. 

"Well, well, how the mighty fall," one taunted, the other laughing alongside him. "Went from one of the most respected men in Arasaka to a prisoner in a matter of days."

The two guards laughed again, Takemura saying nothing. He knew better, they were just trying to upset him in a way to get him to talk. Sitting in silence was the best thing to do in this situation. 

He had stared down the barrel of many guns in his lifetime, but it was so much worse when he didn't have one of his own to defend himself. It felt ironic that the ARASAKA name was blasted across the side of the gun as well in bright white.

"On the floor, now," one ordered, readjusting his grasp on his gun. The bed creaked loudly as he allowed himself to slip off of it and onto the floor, sitting on his knees. The metal flooring was cold, seeping through his pants. 

"Heh, pathetic," the other commented. He shouldn't, but he still felt shameful. If he had not left Arasaka-sama alone, none of this would probably be happening. In fact, he would probably be back home in Japan right now if things had been different. 

But things hadn't been different, this was the reality he was in. 

"Busted my ass to get down here after hearing we were going after you, didn't even have time to clean up," the guard laughed, Takemura assuming he was higher ranked than the other. "Guess you'll have to help me out and clean my boots for me," he sneered, 

Takemura didn't move. 

He readjusted his grasp on his gun.

"Your audio adjusters fried or what?" He shouted, wasting no time planting the sole of his boot against Takemura's collarbone, twisting it several times. Takemura liked to think he still had his dignity, although he was considered a failure to many, he was still a dignified man. Never once did he think he would be groveling on the ground of a cell being ordered to clean a guards boot. "If I gotta repeat myself again, you're going to end up with a hole in you," he threatened, giving one harsh kick, knocking Takemura over, his shoulder blades hitting his bed. 

Takemura sighed, trying to swallow his shame. 

"Show some respect to your superiors," the other piped up.

_"V, please hurry,"_ he inwardly thought as he readjusted himself to sit up. He was not surprised that they had state of the art uniforms, likely bulletproof vests strapped to their chest. Everything they wore was always industrial, then again, if they encountered close gunfire, they needed to be able to survive. 

The metal flooring was cold beneath his hands as he leaned over, grateful that his hair was pulled back for right now. 

"You look better down there," the main man snickered, Goro convincing himself that he will still have his dignity after doing this. He was willing to do anything to survive in a world like this. He risked his neck to get onto that float by fucking jumping onto it with no cybernetic enhancements, so this should be a walk in the park. 

The second guard approached, digging his boot into the cyberware that coated the back of his neck, giving him a rough shove down, pressing his cheekbone against the ringleader's boot. Both of them chuckled. 

"Well? I'm not gonna wait all day," the main guard said, Takemura swallowing his shame. It felt thick in his throat, constricting almost. 

_"I'm only doing this to live, not because I want to,"_ he told himself. His entire face was red with embarrassment as he stuck his tongue out, running it across the black leather of the boot before him. 

"See, not so hard is it?" The second guard asked, removing his boot from the back of Takemura's neck. He would honestly much rather have it there, so he could at least feel he was being forced to do this, rather than doing it on his own accord- which in his mind was much, much worse. 

"He makes a good dog, doesn't he? No wonder he climbed the ranks so fast." Takemura's nails dug into the slate gray steel of the flooring until his nail beds hurt. He could hear his pulse thrumming in his ears, trying to calm himself down, so he wouldn't let his anger get the best of him. He didn't want to do anything stupid that would cost him his life this early on. 

"Come on, get it all, gotta look my best around here, not that you would know," he snickered, Goro forcing his anger down, his blood practically boiling as he shifted closer. His knees were starting to ache from the hard floor beneath him, but he tried to ignore it for right now. It reminded him of when he would sit kneeling on the floor of Saburo's office for hours on end, sitting to the side of the desk, keeping watch.

His saliva smeared across the black leather as he continued, other hand shifting to hold the guard by the back of the ankle. "Yeah, there you go," he huffed, the sound of the safety being flipped back into the on position filled the small room. 

"Looks like he's probably done this before, boss," the second guard pointed out. Takemura wanted nothing more than to tell him off, but he had other things to do with his mouth for now. A notice popped up on his HUD. 

_Incoming Call: V._

_/decline_

Not only did he not have the time for it right now, but he did not want V to know what he was doing right now. He didn't think he would ever be able to look V in the eyes again if he saw this happening. 

"Don't forget the other one," the head guard remarked, Takemura nodding several times. His entire face was bright red at this point, shifting over to the other boot, running his tongue along the top of it. 

V took the hint and did not call back, sending a quick text instead. 

**V: Analyzing data, you're still in Night City, probably downtown somewhere. Trying to pull city camera surveillance now**

He was grateful that V was still trying to find him, although he was sure it was not going to be easy. Even if he did find out where he was being kept, what was the plan from there? Try to sneak in or come in guns blazing? 

The head guard pulled his boot from Takemura's grasp, the former bodyguard peering up at him. 

"You look good down there," Takemura exhaled deeply, jaw clenching, teeth grit together in an attempt to silence himself. "Good boy."

An alert popped up on his HUD, stating his pulse was increasing rapidly. He held his breath in an effort to calm himself down the best that he could. 

He didn't know what was worse, the situation he was in, or the fact he was hard. 

Both guards readjusted the grips on their guns, Takemura hesitating. 

"Looks like I wasn't the only one who enjoyed it," the head guard chuckled, Takemura sitting up, pressing the sole of his boot between Goro's legs, twisting his ankle, pulling a sharp gasp from him. "And here I thought I was fucked up for liking this," he continued to tease, Goro looking to the side, as if it would distract from the obvious bulge in his pants.

_"Fuck,"_ Takemura cursed inwardly to himself, knowing that there was no smooth way to get out of this one. 

"We got some time to kill," the guard pointed out, both agreeing. "They don't want him downstairs for a few more hours."

"Oh? Guess you're right, we can find a few ways to pass the time," another one sneered. It didn't take any RAM for him to be able to put two and two together, instantly knowing what they were talking about doing. 

The main guard crouched down, grasping Takemura's jawline in his gloved hands, squeezing firmly to make sure he wasn't going to try to wrench out of his grasp, as if he knew better. He was sure that it was hard to get a good grasp on the sleek metal, but the guards gloves seemed to assist him.

"I think he'll be good for us, this dog seems obedient. Not that I expect anything less than Saburo Arasaka's bodyguard… well… former bodyguard," he mocked, Takemura practically shaking at his point in an effort to restrain himself from lashing out and punching the guy. 

He typed out a text in reply quickly, eyes flickering for a moment as he did so. 

**Takemura: Thank you for the update, they are speaking of moving me in a few hours. I am unsure what for.**

**V: Hopefully I'll get to you before they move you**

**Takemura: Hopefully**

The guard stood up, handing his gun off to another, hands tugging at his belt. Takemura swallowed heavily, knowing how this was going to go down now. 

_"Distract them long enough until V can find out the location, if they move you, they may make it harder for you to pinpoint your location in the building,"_ he thought to himself. 

The second guard took the hint, working at his belt as well, seeming to have some difficulties due to the uniform. He hoped that V would be able to find him quickly. 

"Be good and open up," the main guard sneered, tugging on his cock several times. Takemura knew he needed to stall and be obedient at the same time, the last thing he wanted to do was give them a reason to hurt him or move him even sooner. He remembered the one say it would be a few hours, but if he failed to comply, it could be much much sooner than that. 

Despite the circumstances, he couldn't help that his mouth watered at the thought of sucking this guy off. 

Pain blossomed across his scalp as the guard grabbed him by the hair, yanking his head back, he inhaled sharply through his teeth. He didn't move as the hair tie keeping his hair pulled back and up was yanked free, his hair falling across his shoulders. He hated having his hair down, although he took good care of his hair, he very rarely wore it down unless he was alone. The guard grabbed a fistfull of his hair, pulling Takemura closer to him. "Don't make me repeat myself," the guard said, narrowing his eyes. 

Takemura licked his lips before parting them, trying his best to play along. "Good boy," the man sneered, shoving his cock between Goro's lips. His hands shifted, grasping onto the durable material of the guard's armored pants. 

His eyes narrowed, trying to suppress his gag reflex as the guard slid his cock in further, his lips gliding down the length. "You must do this often," the guard said softly, running his fingers through his hair as he nestled his cock into Takemura's throat. "Now I know how ya became his bodyguard," he laughed, Takemura glaring up at him. "You'd look a lot more threatening if you weren't deepthroating my cock. Now come on, if I wanted to fuck plastic I'd visit a joytoy."

Humiliation felt heavy on Takemura's shoulders, swallowing around the cock that filled his mouth. "Yeah, there you go," the guard sighed, a hand cradling the back of his head, thrusting in and out of his mouth. Excess spit dripped from his lips, collecting in the groove where his cyberware met his skin before dripping onto the metal flooring below. "You want in?"

"I'd rather fuck him," the other guard remarked, a shiver racing down Takemura's back at the sound of it. 

"Sounds good to me, he's got a bed in here, after all," he chuckled, yanking Takemura off of his cock by his hair, a string of saliva connected his lower lip to the head of his cock for a moment before it broke. Takemura's lips were red and shiny already. "Go on, get on the bed." Takemura nodded slowly, pushing himself back up to his feet. He ignored the dull ache of his knees as he got onto the bed, both guards joining him. 

"Damn," the second guard muttered, immediately putting his hands all over Takemura, who nearly jumped at the contact. "Nice and fit," he hummed, rubbing his hands up over his pecs, fingertips grazing across his nipples through his white shirt. He couldn't stop the almost inaudible moan that left his lips. "Oh? And sensitive too." Takemura was positive that his entire face was bright red at this point, getting felt up from behind, breathing picking up as the guard undid several more buttons, allowing his hands to slide under the soft fabric. The rough fabric of the gloves against his chest ached slightly, tugging and tweaking at his nipples roughly, rolling them between his fingers. 

His cock twitched in his slacks, chest heaving with every deep breath he took. 

"Come on, put that mouth back to use," the guard barked, the second guard's hands snaking down to his waist, brushing against the waistband of his pants.

_"V, please hurry, and be safe."_

* * *

The guard ran both of his hands through his hair now, pressing Takemura further down his cock, lips taking inch after inch before he was settled nice and deep, the head of his cock nestled in his wet throat. The second guard ran his hand down his side, other hand working two fingers deep into him. He nearly choked for a moment as those fingers grazed against his prostate, sending sparks through his body. His own cock hung neglected between his legs, leaking onto the only blanket he had been given. 

"Fuuuck, better head than any joytoy I've had," the guard hummed, wasting no time pulling Takemura's face off before forcing him back down, fucking his face roughly. 

"Yeah he's real tight, maybe Saburo wasn't fucking him," the second guard taunted, pulling his fingers free. 

"Nah, he was definitely his joytoy, he sucks cock too well," the first pointed out, Goro's heart pounding at the sound of them speaking poorly of him and Arasaka-sama. They had no right to make assumptions about what went on behind closed doors between them.

He wasn't given any warning before the second guard pressed his engorged cockhead against his puffy rim, giving a rough push in with a deep moan. Takemura grasped onto the bedding tighter, eyebrows knit together as he felt his body give for the guard's cock. The guard quickly bottomed out, his rim wrapped flush around his cock. 

Takemura couldn't help but let out a deep moan around the cock in his mouth as he felt the guard behind him begin to thrust in and out of him. It felt _fulfilling_ in a way, having both holes filled by Arasaka Guards. Goro sighed, sucking around the length in his mouth. 

He loved serving others, loved being useful. It was engrained into his brain, every single cell of his body was devoted to being of any use possible. He never asked questions when he was given an order, perhaps it was in his programming, or perhaps it was the lengthy time he served Arasaka-Sama. 

Even now, he knew his place. He was practically no longer Arasaka, he was a fugitive- wanted by Arasaka in fact. He was right where he belonged for now, lower than guardsmen. 

Takemura moaned loudly as the man behind him picked up the pace, slamming into him harder, cock battering his prostate with every rough thrust. The guard's grasp on his waist was tight, gloved fingers digging into the pale skin there. He couldn't remember the last time he got fucked like this, making his knees weak.

The main guard's cock slammed deep into his throat, causing him to wince slightly at the roughness, but he quickly adjusted, trying to keep his gag reflex in check. He had one hand on the guards inner thigh, feeling the warmth seep through the thick pants, fingers tracing the seam that kept the armor in place on the front to protect the arteries that ran through the thighs. 

Excess spit made it easier for Takemura to suck the guard off faster, cheeks hollowed out for better suction. A wet spot was appearing below him, his cock leaking a clear line of precum onto the bedding below. He couldn't remember the next time he had felt so worked up, every synapse in his body feeling red hot, his CPU feeling like it was melting in its slot. 

He prayed that V wouldn't tap into his optics to collect more data again, he wasn't sure he would ever be able to look him in the eyes ever again if he knew what he was doing right now, especially the fact that he was enjoying it. The fact that he didn't even attempt to fight back was downright shameful, practically melting into their touches. Takemura couldn't help but moan shamelessly as the guard behind him slammed into him brutally. 

"Yeah, you like getting fucked, hmm?" The main guard taunted, yanking him off by his hair, causing him to cough a few times. "Like being _used_ by others, loyal to a fault, aren't you? You'd probably bend over to _anyone_ wearing Arasaka gear, hmm?"

His breathing was so fast, chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath now that his mouth was no longer full. Takemura's body shuddered, another glob of precum oozing out of his cock and onto the bedding, a deep moan was pulled from his throat, his orgasm approaching quickly. 

The guard behind him yanked his hair, pulling his head back as a result. Pain blossomed across his scalp and he couldn't help but moan at the sensation. 

"You'd probably love it if there were more of us, huh? Men lined up waiting to use your hole," he teased, Takemura's cock twitching at the thought of servicing guard after guard, making himself useful to anyone and everyone. 

"Now there's a fun idea," the main guard pointed out. "I know a few others that need to blow off some steam."

"F-fuck," Goro cursed, the guard giving a few short deep thrusts before spilling inside of him, coating his insides white, grunting deeply. 

"You should fuck him next time," the guard pointed out, pulling out slowly, letting Takemura feel every single inch exit him. 

"I prefer getting blown," the guard shook his head, tugging Goro back down towards his cock by his hair, pressing the cherry red cockhead against his cheekbone. "He looks good down there anyways."

Goro tried to glare up at him, but he was sure it wasn't nearly as convincing as what he thought he looked like, not with his eyes blown out, his lips red and wet from spit, panting heavily with cum leaking out of his ass. 

He didn't have to pull him closer, Takemura wasting no time taking the man's cock back into his mouth, using his hand on what he couldn't bring into his mouth. The guard tilted his head back as Goro hollowed out his cheeks once again, bobbing his head up and down quickly. Takemura's own cock ached, reaching down to grasp it, jerking himself off quickly. His eyes slipped closed as he came, back arching sharply as he practically fucked his fist, ropes of cum landing on the blanket below as he nearly short circuited from the sensation of his intense orgasm. 

"Come on, take it all you whore," the guard huffed, shoving Takemura down to the base, both of Takemura's hands on the man's upper thighs, trying to give him at least a little bit of space. "Yeah, there you go, good boy," Takemura's heart swelled at the praise, he shouldn't be finding it as arousing as it was, but he couldn't help it. 

The guard let out a deep sigh as he came down Goro's throat, running his fingers through his hair as he did so. His jaw was starting to ache at this point, sitting up and swallowing what was in his mouth, panting heavily. 

"Well that was a good way to pass the time," the guard behind him said, tucking himself back into his pants, the other guard doing the same. Takemura was fairly tired, practically collapsing sideways onto the bed, both guards stepping off and readjusting their uniforms to prevent suspicions. 

"He was pretty compliant, perhaps we'll bring him some real food to eat," the main guard shrugged. "Can't guarantee anything," he said, swiping Goro's clothes. "Oh, and you won't be needing these for now," he laughed, tucking them underneath his arm as the two of them left. 

Goro sighed, tugging his boxers back on to at least have something to cover himself with aside from a blanket that was now covered in lube and cum. 

He sent out a message to V, since he had missed his call. 

**Takemura: My apologies that I declined your call, it wasn't a good time**

**V: Are you safe?**

**Takemura: They do not seem interested in hurting me…. yet**

**V: Good, let's hope it stays that way**

**Takemura: The food in here is awful**

**V: Once we are out, I'll sneak us into a Corpo restaurant and get you the good stuff, I promise**

**Takemura: Once a thief always a thief**

**V: Yeah, but this time I'll be stealing you back, and I'm not coming out empty handed**

**Takemura: Thank you V, be safe**

**V: You too Goro**

He hoped that they would keep their word and bring him something a bit better to eat, rolling over to face the wall as the lights dimmed once again to allow him to rest. He tried not to think about what would happen after they moved him.


	2. Retrieval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once he heard the guard take a few steps back he sat up, his breathing wheezy as he ran his fingers across his lips, feeling where the skin of his lower lip had split open, blood coating his fingertips as a result. Blood seeped into the crevice where cyberware met skin before dripping down his chin.  
> "I'll make you regret ever joining Arasaka," the guard grit his teeth, grabbing a pistol from its holster on his thigh.  
> "V, please hurry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone's kind words regarding this fic, it makes me so happy to read all of them <3

Takemura jumped a bit as another tray of food was slid underneath the door, the tray scraping across the flooring loudly as he nearly jumped out of bed, his heart pounding. Pushing himself to his feet, he retrieved the tray, sitting back down on the bed. 

The food seemed to be better today. He pulled the lid off of a cup, identifying it as coffee immediately. It smelled good, at least. It wasn't steaming hot, but it was still warm enough to be enjoyable. The bread roll was replaced with two slices of toast with butter on it.

_ "Those guards must have put in a good word for me, I'm glad I was compliant,"  _ he thought to himself, working on the toast. There was some sort of burrito enclosed in tin foil to keep it hot, pulling back the wrap of it to see what was inside of it. He knew he shouldn't be picky about what he was getting, but he still wanted to know what he was putting into his body. Some sort of egg with cheese mixture.  _ "This must be what the guards eat, no way they're feeding this to prisoners,"  _ he assumed, although he certainly wasn't going to question it, immediately starting to eat. It wasn't the best breakfast in the world, but it was certainly better than half the things he had consumed since he had arrived in Night City. 

The coffee was good, better than he had at the diner. He ate everything on his tray, silently wishing there was more, but it was better than nothing, and certainly an upgrade from his previous meal here. It was only slightly warm, not nearly boiling as he preferred it, but he wasn't going to complain. 

He set his tray back down on the floor, nudging it through the slit underneath the door with his foot, trying his best to be quiet. 

Come to think of it, he didn't hear any other trays aside from his on the flooring, making him wonder if he was the only person on this floor for right now. It would make sense to separate him from anyone else.

He decided now would be a good time to text V and let him know he's still doing alright. 

**Takemura: They're feeding me better**

**V: Good, I'm sure you're still sticking your nose up at it though**

**Takemura: It was suitable to my tastes**

**V: I am shocked**

**Takemura: Shut up**

**V: okay**

**V: I've pinpointed the rough location of your building, there's a few buildings around the area that are all large, so I'm doing research to see which ones are owned by Arasaka to see if that can make it easier**

**Takemura: I am the only one on this floor for now**

**Takemura: They were supposed to move me last night, but they did not**

**V: Maybe they thought you would put up more of a fight? You cooperating?**

**Takemura: Yes, more than I would like to**

**V: I should be there before nightfall**

**Takemura: I will update you if anything changes**

**V: Got it**

Takemura sighed, lying back down on the bed, he wished he was back in Japan, in his large bedroom at Saburo Arasaka's estate. He would even take the mattress on the floor back at his hideout. Hell, he would be fine with sleeping in the van he had been driving just a few nights ago.

The two guards from last night pushed open the door, Takemura sitting up- wondering if they were back for more, or on business this time. 

"Enjoy your breakfast?" The main guard asked, leaning against the door frame. 

"Yes, I did," he nodded. "Thank you, I assume that was from you."

"Figured you deserve a reward after last night," he chuckled, at least his hunch was correct. "We are the two in charge of you, so don't think about doing anything stupid."

As if Takemura could take two guards bare-handed. He would literally be throwing his life away at that point. He knew what he was capable of, but he knew better than to try to take two armed guards with nothing to defend himself but his own two hands.

"I am assuming that a shower is not on the schedule today," Takemura said, not outright asking for one, but making it known that he does want one. He knew better than to ask or make demands when he was in this situation. He had been compliant, perhaps they would be willing to give him a few things he wanted.

Both guards looked at each other for a moment. Silence hung heavy in the air. 

"Well, they didn't say he couldn't have one," the other guard said. 

"Alright, hands behind your back though," the main guard said, Takemura making no objections as he sat on the bed with his arms behind his back, remaining silent as his wrists were bound together once again. It was slowly becoming part of a routine, one that he wasn't liking that he was getting used to.

The guards weren't as rough with him today, which he was grateful for, being led down the hallway. Goro glanced around periodically, trying to see if he could get any good interior data to send to V. Anything would be better than nothing. The floor space was all squares, rows of empty rooms with large glass panels that stretched from floor to ceiling. He did not see any other guards on the floor, although he did see an ample amount of security cameras. 

_ "Why isn't there more security on my floor? Or are they so confident that I cannot escape on my own that they are not going to bother?"  _ He thought to himself, finding it quite odd. He expected at least a dozen or so on his floor alone.

It was on the same floor at least, a large communal shower unit that Takemura assumed was designed for group showering many prisoners at once. There were no shower heads, having them integrated from low ceilings, likely to prevent people from prying them off and using them as weapons somehow. He shouldn't be surprised. 

"Alright, you got fifteen minutes," the guard said, grabbing a towel as the other guard undid his hands, Takemura keeping them behind his back regardless. He was being given several liberties and did not want to lose them, especially considering he did not know how long he was going to be here. It was best to just agree and be as compliant as possible for now. Although V said he would be there that night, that was assuming all things went according to plan. He needed to be prepared to be here for quite a while.

He was handed the towel as well as a couple of small bottles- Goro assuming it was soap and shampoo. The bottles had no brand name nor labels on it. No conditioner, but it wasn't the end of the world. 

Goro was shocked that they left him alone, closing the door behind them. 

He set the towel aside so it wouldn't get wet, slowly peeling off his socks and boxers, folding them up. He noticed he had not been given fresh clothing, so he would likely just have to put them back on. Goro didn't like the idea, but it wasn't like he really had a choice. At least he had  _ something  _ to cover himself up with. The water wasn't the hottest he had ever experienced, but it still felt good, stepping beneath the shower head and let the warm water cascade over his shoulders. 

He felt grimy and gross, he knew his cyberware likely needed a good cleaning as well- a habit that he developed almost as soon as he started receiving upgrades. He knew how expensive cyberware was, and he knew that Arasaka pooled money into him quickly and aggressively- so he tried to be respectful and keep his cyberware as clean as possible, usually spending a few hours once a week doing a deep clean of everything. 

Takemura grabbed the bottle of shampoo and began lathering it into his hair, it didn't really have a smell, but he didn't mind, it would at least make him feel better about himself overall. He wondered if they only agreed to keep him compliant, wondering if they were actually going to move him today or not. 

The bathroom was silent save for him cleaning himself, the soap left his skin feeling dry but at least he was clean, and that's all that truly mattered. His internal timer said it had only been several minutes, but he had been given fifteen- and he wasn't going to waste the extra time out of his cell for now. He cranked the water temperature up higher, not really noticing a difference as he rubbed over his sore muscles. His fingertips grazed across the bruises that had formed in the dip of his waist, likely from the guard taking him from behind.

Once he noticed his time was almost up, he turned the shower off and began drying himself off, putting his boxers back on. He really wished he had something clean to wear, perhaps he could ask later. He did not wish to push his luck, he had already been given a shower, and did not want to ask for too many things too suddenly and risk losing it all.

Takemura debated calling Oda, but he doubted he wanted to hear from him, especially considering he was currently in Arasaka's hands, and he had technically kidnapped Hanako. 

He opted to do it anyways, there wasn't much he could lose at this point. 

"You have a lot of nerve calling me after that parade stunt," Oda glared as soon as he picked up, Takemura looking away as he was chided. It felt odd to be on the receiving end- usually it was him chiding Oda for doing stupid things back when they first met, leaving himself too open during sparring.

"I know, it was not a good mov-"

"No shit, kidnapping Hanako?" Oda asked, rubbing his temples, he looked stressed, and Oda couldn't remember the last time he saw him look like this. "Where are you now?"

"I don't know, Arasaka took me in."

"So they did catch you?"

"Yeah," Takemura sighed, running the towel through his hair several more times in an attempt to dry it off more. "They must have taken Hanako as well, I haven't heard anything otherwise."

"And your merc friend?"

"He is alive and somewhere else."

"He ditched you, I had a bad feeling about him."

"He came back for me but was too late," Takemura explained. "I need your help getting out of here."

"And why should I do that?"

"Oda, you have to believe me… I did not kill Saburo Arasaka. Does that really sound like something I would do?" The line was silent for a long moment. "I would have nothing to gain, and everything to lose, he gave me everything, I have no motive to kill him," Takemura pleaded with him. "I may have blood on my hands, but not his."

Oda leaned back against the wall, it didn't sound like something Takemura would do, and it was clear that his loyalty was heavily tipped towards Arasaka, even after being their prisoner. Takemura was too loyal for his own good, Oda himself was loyal to Arasaka, but not nearly as much as Takemura was. This man worshiped Saburo as his god, and his life was quickly falling apart now that he was left without him.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to Hanako and apologize for my actions, I did not intend to bring her into harm's way, I merely wanted her to hear V out. See what she says, she may choose to hear me out," he explained. "Or at the very least, prevent Arasaka from decommissioning me."

"Do you think that's what they intend on doing?" Oda asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"They've spoken of moving me several times," Takemura explained. "I am still in Night City, that is for certain, but they will likely act based on Yorinobu's words that I am the killer. V is searching for me now. But I am certain that I will be killed for a crime that I did not commit," he continued. 

"I will talk to Hanako and see what she can do, she is slightly shaken up, but I will still speak with her and pass on your apology, I'll text you with what she says," Oda said, Goro nodding.

"Thank you, Oda," he whispered before the line went blank.

He had faith in Oda, he was smart and clever, and he hoped that things would go in his favor. Time was passing so slowly inside, with nothing really to do. At least at his hideout, he was free to do whatever he wanted- but now he was at the mercy of Arasaka entirely. 

The walk back to his cell was quick, practically being shoved into the cell and hearing it lock behind him. He was just grateful he had received better food today and had been given a shower. He noticed that the bedding had been changed, the bed had been made now. He lied down on the bed, running a hand through his damp hair a few times in an attempt to prevent it from getting tangled. 

His HUD alerted him of a message.

**V: I found you**

**Takemura: I am having Oda speak with Hanako regarding the situation**

**V: After you kidnapped her? Isn't she going to be pissed?**

**Takemura: I have already been scolded for it enough for today, thank you**

**V: How is she going to help? Walk in there and walk out with you?**

**Takemura: She can persuade Yorinobu somehow, she is an Arasaka also, she holds power as well. He may listen to her over himself.**

**V: Let's hope so, the security for the compound isn't super tight, I'll have to think of some ways to get in still.**

**Takemura: I will pass Oda's contact information to you, perhaps you two could come up with something together. He could easily pass as a guard and get you in. They are speaking of moving me…**

**Takemura: Perhaps they do not mean moving floors**

**Takemura: Perhaps they are speaking of moving me to another facility**

**V: Okay, I'll talk with him**

**V: If that's true, then we need to get you out ASAP**

**V: I'll update you**

  
  


V leaned back at his desk, this wasn’t going to be like any ordinary retrieval job.

“You’re seriously going to try to bust him out, aren’t you?” Johnny asked, leaning over his desk. 

“I stole from Arasaka once, shouldn’t be too hard to do it again,” V shrugged.

“I say you just leave him there, what’s he got for us to gain anyways?” He asked once again, trying to persuade V the best that he could. What V had to gain did not outweigh the fact that he would lose his life.

“I’m not leaving him behind. You forgetting he dragged us out of the junkyard?” V countered, leaning back in the chair, hearing it creak loudly. 

“Only because it benefitted him, he wasn’t there to save your sorry ass V, he was there because he thought you were the one who murdered Saburo Arasaka. He’s not your friend.”

“I won’t leave him in there, it’s my body, I get to make the final say over what we do.”

“Yeah? And what am I supposed to do? Let you go in and get us both killed? Yeah, right. I’ll force my way back over if I have to prevent this from happening.”

“How about instead of complaining you help me come up with an idea? I helped you and your buddies get the band back together, I got you a date with Rogue, you owe me Johnny.”

Johnny didn’t say anything, V figured it was probably for the best, or he was brewing his own temper tantrum. 

“V,” Johnny said after a few long moments of silence, shouting from cops several doors down filled the air. 

“What?” He huffed, bringing his attention back to the computer screen. 

“My god…. You fell for him, didn’t you?” He said, able to put two and two together on this one. 

“What? That’s insane, you’re just making shit up now,” V shook his head, dismissing Johnny's words.

“I’m not hearin’ a  _ no, _ ” Johnny snickered. “I hit the nail on the head, didn’t I? You like the guy.”

“Shut up,” V glared, Johnny practically laughing at the whole ordeal. V tried his best to tune him out, to focus on what was going on right now. 

“Went from wanting to fuck over Arasaka to wanting to just flat out fuck Arasaka, man,” Johnny wheezed, immediately stopping when V moved to grab the pills from his pocket. 

“You can poke fun once we have him out, now fucking help me.”

“Alright, alright. Try calling that Oda guy, maybe he won’t be super pissed that you beat the shit out of him.”

**V: Takemura sent me your info, it’s V**

**Oda: Oh, it’s you**

**V: Takemura suggested you could have an idea on how to get him out of there**

**Oda: I tried talking to Hanako, but her hands are pretty much tied. It’s either free him here, or she goes back to Japan and tries to have him transferred over there with her- that could take months**

**V: We don’t exactly have months**

**Oda: We probably don’t have until tomorrow morning**

**Oda: Yorinobu is going there tomorrow**

**Oda: And he will probably bring Smasher**

**V: Fuck**

**Oda: I’m not pleased with the circumstances but we might have to work together to get him out of there**

**V: We are probably the only chance he’s got at this point**

**Oda: Hanako is pulling some strings regarding security biometrics and passing them off to me. She’s not outright telling me to get him out of there, because she knows better. If Yorinobu finds out that she and I are trying this...**

**V: This would be considered treason for you**

**Oda: Yes**

V sighed deeply. 

**V: If you can get me in the compound, I can get him out of there**

**Oda: Already ahead of you**

**Oda: I got us an Arasaka armored truck ☺**

**V: That’ll work**

**Oda: I’ll send you an address for a parking garage, meet me there tonight**

**Oda: Shouldn't have to tell you, but come alone**

**V: Okay, I’ll be there. All I need is for you to get me in, I don’t want you getting in trouble like he is**

**Oda: Alright, I’ll snag some extra clothes for you so you blend in more**

V closed the messages, looking up to Johnny. 

“Looks like we’re trusting more Arasaka,” V chimed, Johnny rolling his eyes in disgust. 

“Don’t come crying to me when you get your ass caught then,” Johnny said before vanishing. V wasn't surprised that he didn't like the plan, but it was better to get help from someone on the inside.

V looked at the coordinates he had been sent, wondering how the hell Oda had gotten an armored truck so quickly, unless Hanako was also pulling the strings. That wasn’t his business though. 

  
  


**V: Talked to Oda**

**V: We will be there tonight**

V was slightly discouraged when he did not get a text reply back from Takemura.  _ “He’s probably just busy, and unable to text back right now, the last thing we need is for them to find out he is still in contact with the outside world,”  _ V thought to himself.  _ "That would certainly get him killed." _

He passed time by watching tv, feet up on the center console. 

His phone rang once or twice, quickly answering it. 

“I see you got through to Oda,” Takemura mused, lying nearly face down in his bed. 

“Yeah, he tried to get Hanako to help, but her hands were pretty much tied.”

“I suspected as much, Yorinobu likely has a tight grip on this place. What is the plan?”

“Oda’s got a truck, gonna use the service elevator hopefully.”

“You plan on just driving in?”

“Why not? Worked to get to the float,” V shrugged, he could practically hear that Takemura wasn’t on board with the plan. “If you can jump onto that float during a parade, then I can get into there and bust you out.”

“We have no other choice, do we?”

“It’s either go in direct and blend in, or sneak in and possibly start shooting. This is the better of the two options.”

“Fine,” Takemura sighed. 

“Also, Yorinobu is coming tomorrow, so we have to get you out of there  _ tonight, _ ” V said, Takemura not surprised that he was going to come and pay him a visit, he was honestly surprised it had taken him this long. 

“Can you bring me something?” Takemura asked. 

“I’m not sneaking you in food,” V laughed. 

"V," Takemura muttered. "I am sorry to have to tell you this before you get here, but… they took my clothing."

"Wait… what?" V asked, positive that he had misheard him somehow. 

"Please do not ask questions, and please bring me a fresh set of clothing before you arrive."

"Okay, I'll put some clothes into a backpack," V promised. 

“Thank you. Be safe, V,” Takemura said before the line dropped. 

  
  
  


"What kind of sick fuck takes a prisoner's clothing?" Johnny scoffed. "Fucking corpocunts don't know where to draw the line anymore."

"They probably want to make sure he didn't have any weapons on him," V said, grabbing Takemura's jacket from his closet, folding it several times to make it fit into a backpack, tossing a pair of sweatpants in there as well. 

"Okay, so you know where your boyfriend's at, what's the plan on getting him out of there?" Johnny asked, leaning against the door, as if blocking the way out. 

"He's not my boyfriend," V grumbled, "We’ll take the service elevator back down," V said, slinging the bag over his shoulder. He wasn't too fond of carrying extra equipment with him, but if he was going to get Goro out of there, he would need clothes.

"I say we just leave the guy," Johnny insisted, V starting to get irritated. 

"Shut up, or I'll make you shut up," V snapped, remembering that he had some of Misty's pills still. Johnny didn't have anything snarky to say in retaliation. Johnny did have a few points, it wasn't going to be easy to get in, get someone, and have them both get out in one piece. 

Johnny had nothing to say before vanishing as V left the apartment, heading towards the elevator and texting Oda that he was on his way. 

He called Delamain on the way down as well, not exactly wanting to drive himself and leave his ride there. 

"Do me a favor Del, stay close by in the area, I'll call you when we are on our way out," V said, stepping out of the taxi, eyeing the large armored vehicle parked around the corner on the fifth floor. 

"Of course, V," Delamain agreed, closing the door automatically before pulling off towards a lower floor of the parking garage to wait in. The lights on the truck turned off as Oda stepped out, leaning against the vehicle. 

Oda tugged a duffel bag from the back, leaving the doors to the back open. 

“Grabbed you some clothes to put on,” Oda said, looking at V’s backpack. “Unless you have your own stuff.”

“No, these are for Goro…. I guess they took his clothes from him.” Oda didn’t say anything, not seeming too surprised as V climbed into the back of the truck, closing the doors behind him. 

He tossed his Samurai jacket onto the floor, slowly peeling off the layers of clothes and tossing them into the corner before pulling on the black pants and putting on the boots. A skintight black shirt went next followed by a bulletproof vest. Arasaka was printed across the front and back of it. He put the cap on as well, something to hide his face from cameras at least. 

V stepped out of the truck, Oda giving him a glance over before nodding. 

“Put your bag in the duffel bag, it’ll raise less suspicions,” he said, pulling his hair out of his face. V wondered why he didn’t keep it pulled back like Takemura did. Regardless he did as he was told, shoving the contents of his back into the duffel. 

“Where did you get this stuff?”

“It’s mine,” Oda shrugged. “We’re pretty close in size, this way I didn’t have to steal it,” Oda smiled. “Now let’s get going, we are on a limited time here,” Oda said, V taking a deep breath as he got into the passenger side of the truck. 

“I’ll park underneath in the back, I’ve already put the clearances on the truck. Just make sure your face isn’t seen by any cameras, they have recognition software, and it’ll trip the alarms instantly,” Oda said, V listening intently. V looked out the window as Oda drove them down to the lower levels. 

“How long you known Goro for?” V asked, breaking the silence, plus he was genuinely curious.

“Many years, I was chosen by Saburo Arasaka to protect Hanako, and Takemura was instructed to teach me. He taught me everything I know. His training was brutal, almost always went home exhausted and he handed my ass to me routinely.”

“Has he always been this picky with food?”

Oda barked out a loud laugh.

“Poor guy’s probably starving in this city, he’s always been like this. He would watch with the most horrified face as I would eat chips and over processed foods. He never told me to stop, but he would never accept one if I offered."

“Yeah, he dropped a burger off a bridge.”

“Sounds like him, I’ll bring it up to him later, I’m sure he’ll find it amusing,” Oda laughed. He didn’t seem overly worried, then again, an Arasaka member going into an Arasaka compound was normal- V was the odd one out. 

Johnny leaned over the back of his seat. 

“Into the devil’s belly,” Johnny laughed. “Shame I don’t have a bomb with me, could leave them a nice little surprise,” V rolled his eyes in response. "But I guess rescuing your boyfriend is the main objective."

“Shut up, now’s the time we need to focus more than ever,” V argued, watching as the compound came into view as Oda drove them closer.

_ “Takemura, we’re coming.” _

* * *

"The longer you take, the colder your food will get, your choice," the guard reminded him, Takemura more focused on the tray on the other side of the room, mouth watering at the thought of having another guard meal instead of the bland rations he had received at first when he had arrived here. 

Takemura's knees hit the floor silently, mentally berating himself for being this easy, all for a hot meal. Never in a hundred years did he think he would be sucking a guard off for food.

_ "If V and Oda are to get me out today, I need as much energy as I can, meaning I need fuel. I have no choice,"  _ he tried to tell himself, that this was for survival and not that he actually loved being on his knees for anyone that wore the Arasaka name on a uniform. He would never admit that his mouth watered even more as the guard undid his belt, freeing the black leather from its clasp.

He was sure he looked pathetic, on his knees, practically begging like a stray dog. He longed to be back in Japan, to roll over in his massive bed at Arasaka Estate with Saburo in the next room. To have a steak dinner at night and sink into the large soaking tub in his bathroom. Now he was pleading with guards for table scraps.

Takemura knew he had fallen so far from where he previously was, going from Saburo Arasaka's bodyguard to Arasaka's prisoner within a week. It felt like much more time had passed since his passing, but time felt so distorted in Night City- especially when he was staying in his hideout most of the time. He pushed the thought from his mind, trying to focus on what was going on in the present.

The entire floor was silent, confirming that he was indeed the only one on this level. The only sound that filled the air was Takemura deepthroating the guard's cock, soft slurping coming from him as he hollowed his cheeks. 

**V: Heading towards the elevator now**

**Takemura: okay**

_ "Get him out of here so there's no overlap, if V somehow arrives early, he will be seen by the guard,"  _ he thought to himself, allowing his eyes to slip closed. 

He swallowed around the guard's cock, nestling it deep in his throat. Said guard ran his hands through Takemura's hair, giving a sharp tug- Goro moaning around the cock as a result. As per usual, he ignored his own needs, his own cock aching in his boxers, begging to be touched. But he knew better than to take care of himself before others. 

The guard thrust in and out of his mouth, Takemura taking the hint and staying still as his face was fucked, spit dripping down his chin and onto the flooring in front of him. His jaw ached, but he willed himself to keep going. His fingers dug into the guard's pants, not sure where else to put his hands. 

A deep sigh filled the air, the guard cumming down his throat before pulling out. Takemura couldn't help but cough into his hand, cum covering the palm of his hand as a result. 

"Couldn't even swallow, hmm?" The guard asked, wasting no time smacking him. Goro reeled as the guard's palm connected with his face, a stinging sensation following suit rapidly. 

Takemura had no time to react, the guard giving him a swift kick in the chest effectively knocking him to the side. He used his forearms quickly to protect his face as he saw the guard rear back and kick him again. Takemura was grateful for quick thinking, as the guard did aim directly for his face, although he was overpowered, it did save him quite a bit. 

Once he heard the guard take a few steps back he sat up, his breathing wheezy as he ran his fingers across his lips, feeling where the skin of his lower lip had split open, blood coating his fingertips as a result. Blood seeped into the crevice where cyberware met skin before dripping down his chin.

"I'll make you regret ever joining Arasaka," the guard grit his teeth, grabbing a pistol from its holster on his thigh.

_ "V, please hurry." _

* * *

__ V adjusted the hat on his head for the third time that minute, Oda glancing over at him from the driver's seat. 

"Calm down," Oda whispered, pulling up to the gate, pressing the button and watching as the window lowered. Four armed guards approached the vehicle, Oda tossing his elbow up on the edge of the open window, peeking out. 

"Data transfer," the guard said, Oda rolling his eyes, initiating the fraudulent vehicle transfer that stated that he was bringing in a shipment of stuff for the compound. V sat still in the passenger seat, remaining silent.

The guard gazed across the data for a moment, checking the vehicle to ensure that the identification numbers of both vehicles added up. 

"Go on in," the guard waved, the others stepping back as the security bar was raised, allowing the truck inside. V let out a deep exhale. 

"Fuck," V whispered. 

"Got you something, it's in the glove box," Oda said, not taking his eyes off of the road. V leaned forward, pulling the small compartment open and pulling out an Arasakan handgun. "It'll attach to your thigh, so you're not scrambling to pull one out of your bag," he said. 

"Thanks," V answered, strapping it into the holster on his thigh. It did make him feel slightly better, although he knew he would have limited ammo. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to use it.

"There's a lot of guards in here," Oda pointed out, looking around as he pulled the vehicle into the back garage, backing in to make it easier to escape if and when the time comes. 

V wasted no time shutting down the cameras in the garage, making it easier for them to enact the plan, and it would increase the amount of time it would take before Oda was spotted. 

"The service elevator will need an override, but you should be able to take it up to the 15th floor where he is," Oda said, looking over his shoulder to the massive elevator that was usually used for bringing in massive amounts of supplies. "There's no camera in the elevator, but I am sure his floor will be secured heavily."

"Alright, I'll call you if anything changes, let me know if Takemura contacts you," V said, climbing out of the van, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Johnny leaned against the wall inside the elevator, watching as V adjusted the bag tossed up over his shoulder. 

"You still think this is a good idea?" Johnny asked as the door shut, V watching Oda watch the elevator doors slide closed in the rearview mirror. 

"No, but it's the best one we have," V answered, watching the number on the display state what floor they were on, slowly ascending. Oda managed to send him an interior map of the place, but with no idea where exactly Takemura was being held, it didn't really help all that much. 

"Fuck," Johnny cursed, shaking his head, adjusting his sunglasses. 

V tried his best to ignore him as they came up to the fifteenth floor, the double doors of the elevator sliding open, revealing a long hallway. He glanced out, slowly exiting the elevator. 

**V: I'm in** **  
** **Oda: Best of luck, don't die**

V shrugged it off, pushing open the door at the end of the hallway, looking at all the large holding rooms. 

_ "Goro… we're so close…" _

* * *

__ Takemura flinched as the tray of food was kicked, sending the contents scattering across the metal flooring.

He tried to shake his way out of the guard's grasp, practically being lifted to his feet. He tried to steer clear of the man's pistol, knowing that all it would take is one shot to put him down. Takemura couldn't remember the last time he honestly felt terrified, when the last time he had been bested and overpowered so easily like this. With his cyberware deactivated he was practically back to how he was back in the academy. 

He watched a second guard practically sprint past the large glass pane and into the room, practically dragging the first guard off of him.

"Stop! Yorinobu wants him unharmed!" The guard shouted, finally letting go as the first one was practically vibrating in anger. "Calm down, don't do anything stupid, or you'll end up in his place next," the guard reminded him. "I was sent here to help move him," the guard huffed, pulling out a pair of cuffs. 

Blood was smeared across Takemura's lips at this point, sliding up his cheek from where he had obviously tried to wipe it away. The back of his hand was also covered. His ribs were turning a deep shade of purple, but they didn't appear broken. 

"We don't have time to visit a ripperdoc beforehand, so you'll be on the chopping block for it," the guard continued, pushing Takemura's hair out of his face for him after cuffing his hands behind his back. 

The first guard grumbled something under his breath before leaving the room, clearly not intending on sticking around and continue to be berated. 

"Alright, let's go," the guard said, giving Takemura a shove as he led him out of the room. 

He felt tired, his stomach growling slightly. He stumbled for a moment, his head spinning as his body tried to sort out what was hurt and what wasn't hurt.

His chest seized as he felt his system being hacked into. 

_ /system _

__ _ /optics _

__ _ /reboot _

__ _ /reboot confirmation _

__ _ /yes _

__ _ /rebooting optics _

__ He panicked as his vision cut out instantly, stopping dead in his tracks as he tried to orient himself. His breathing picked up drastically now. He felt himself growing disoriented quickly, trying to keep his breathing under control as he attempted to calm himself down.

_ "I will not be able to tell V where I am if I cannot see,"  _ he thought to himself. 

He heard a second set of footprints in the distance, his auditory sensors able to pick them up. They were quiet and close together. 

V?

No one else would be trying to sneak around here.

"Get moving," the guard said, grasping onto his bicep tightly in an effort to move him that way. He had no way to navigate to his messages or to call V. He was led down the hallway, towards the main elevator, which was the opposite direction of the service elevator where V was coming from.

_ "I have to take a bet that it really is him… if it is not him… they will kill me,"  _ he knew he had no other way to communicate with V. And they would likely keep rebooting his optics until he had been moved entirely. The plan would fail if he did not try to alert V now. 

"V!" Takemura shouted, managing to twist his way out of the guard's grasp, back hitting a wall as he tried to distance himself from him. He felt himself being grabbed once more, the guard sweeping his legs out from under him. Takemura heard no response as he was brought to his knees. "V!" He shouted again, louder this time, the guard punched him in the jaw, his ears ringing immediately afterwards. His stomach lurched from the combination of lack of sight and his ears acting up. 

"Goro!" V shouted as he rounded the corner, running as fast as he could, tackling the guard into the wall. Takemura stayed still, back against the wall as he tried to deduce who was winning at the fight just from sounds alone. 

A hand on his shoulder caused him to jerk away. "Goro, it's me," V whispered. 

"V, I am glad to hear your voice. They rebooted my optics, I apologize, but I will not be of much help now," he said. V didn't care about that right now, he reached up, thumb brushing across Takemura's split lip, his fingertips tracing along the bruise that covered his ribs. His forearms looked beat to shit as well. V hauled Goro to his feet so he could stand. 

"Here, I have your clothes," V said, setting the bag down. 

**Oda: We have a problem**

**Oda: You got company heading up**

**Oda: Yorinobu**

**Oda: I can't tell if he has Smasher or not**

**Oda: Get the fuck out of there or you're both dead**

**V: okay**

"Guess that'll have to wait," he said, tossing the bag back up over his shoulder. "We gotta move, like, now," he said, grasping Takemura by the bicep. "Where are your optics at?"

"Rebooting at 15%," he answered. 

"Okay, we can't sit here and wait, you'll have to trust me on this," V said, tugging Takemura down the hallway, Goro stumbling a few times, not that V could blame him. The door to the service elevator opened before they even got to it, V wondering if Oda was accessing things from the van. 

"What is the plan?" Takemura asked, his feet cold from running on the cold metal floor. His optics were at 22% now.

"Oda has a truck downstairs, the plan is to drive as far away from here as possible," V answered. Takemura nodded, leaning against the merc. 

"I feel like shit," he admitted, he was looking forward to getting some real rest. 

"Don't worry, you'll feel so much better after a hot shower and a change of clothes, once you crawl into my bed, you'll feel like a million eddies," he promised, Goro looking forward to that. 

Oda sat in the back of the van, the back double doors open as he sat perched, waiting. He watched the number on the digital display slowly decreasing as the elevator came back down. V was practically carrying Takemura at this point, the man almost entirely depleted of his energy at this point. 

Oda jumped up and helped him into the back, slicing off the handcuffs quickly as V set the bag down next to him. Takemura rubbed his red wrists a few times. "There's clothes in there, once your optics come back online, you can help yourself, your jacket is in there too," V said, Takemura clutching the bag as the doors were shut. Oda climbed back into the driver's seat, glancing over at V. 

"You did it," Oda said. 

"We're not out of here yet," V shook his head, fastening his seat belt. 

Johnny sat next to Takemura. 

"Man this guy got the snot kicked out of him," he pointed out, as if V somehow did not notice. "He needs a ripperdoc," he continued, V suddenly wondering why Johnny was taking the energy to care about Takemura's wellbeing.

Oda pulled out of the garage, tapping the brakes in case they had been cornered in. But he was shocked to find that they hadn't. 

"No one else was being kept on his floor, so there was no one to spread the word that he's gone, not yet," V said, watching the compound vanish in the side mirror as Oda pulled away, even giving a wave good-bye to the guard at the security stand. 

"Why are you in Oda's clothing?" Takemura asked, leaning against the back of his seat, catching a glimpse of his clothes. His vision was slowly coming back online, things were a bit out of focus, but he was able to tell.

"I was trying to blend in," V answered, Goro not saying anything as he slid the pants on as well as his jacket. 

"I am surprised you went along with this, Oda," Takemura said, Oda focusing on the road before glancing at him in the rearview mirror. His eyes were such a light shade of blue that they were hard to see sometimes. Takemura always found them suitable for him.

"I merely drove," Oda said, trying to distance himself from the whole ordeal if possible. 

"How are you feeling?" V asked, deciding to change the subject for the better. 

"I am tired, and hungry," he admitted, although he hated admitting such things. But it was the truth, he felt worn down and his entire body ached. His ego was severely damaged as well from being bested in a fight, but he knew he was at a disadvantage. 

_ "Next time I will not give in easily, and will fight back,"  _ he thought to himself, allowing his eyes to slip closed as he tried to rest for a little bit, knowing it would be a bit of a drive back to V's. 

"I'll drop you both off, but I'll come bring you guys something to eat, you shouldn't leave him alone," Oda said. 

"I am right here, you know," Takemura spoke.

"I know, you shouldn't be left alone," Oda repeated himself. "Especially not until you can be seen by a ripperdoc."

"I know one, he's probably shut up for the night, but I can give him a call."

"I am fine, a few kicks does not warrant a rush to a doctor," Takemura promised. "I am fine, just a little roughed up."

Oda and V were silent for a few moments, Takemura wondering if they were texting one another. 

"Fine, I will take you in the morning though," V promised. "Vik took good care of you last time," and it was the truth. Takemura remembered Vik, patching him and V up in the past after they were nearly killed during the drive back from the junkyard. 

Takemura was silent for the rest of the drive, trying to conserve his energy, as he knew he would still have to do some walking to get into the apartment. V wasted no time helping him out of the back, people giving V funny looks- probably because of the fully decked out Arasaka gear. 

The lights to the apartment turned on as soon as the door opened, V helping Takemura in before closing the door shut immediately behind them. Takemura tossed his jacket over the table by the couch, too exhausted to keep it on any longer. He yawned, wincing at the pressure it put on his split lip. 

"Do you want to take a shower while I get the first aid kit?" V asked, gently removing the boots that Oda had given them. Takemura thought it was nice that he was trying to take care of the things that he had been loaned for the trip. 

"I would like that, thank you," he said, turning to get a good look at V. It was odd to see him covered head to toe in heavy gear. Perhaps in another life, he would be a good corporate soldier, like him. He did not think he could persuade V to join Arasaka, he was too strong willed for that. But it did not stop him from thinking about the possibility anyways.

V finally got a good glance over at Takemura, noticing the obvious bruising at this point. He did not comment on them, it wasn't his business to bring it up. 

* * *

Takemura turned the water temperature up higher and higher, feeling the scalding water slide down his chest and back. He gently brought water up to his face in an effort to pull the dried blood from his cheeks. It was hard to do without a mirror, and the water stinged pretty badly. He didn't notice how badly he was beat up until he tried moving around. Twisting his abdomen put a strain on the bruised ribs, causing an electrical shock-like pain to strike up his chest and into his collarbone. 

His fingers toyed with the shampoo bottles, deciding against it. He was tired, and had already bathed earlier that morning. This was more to soothe the aching muscles and pains he had. 

Oda let himself in, hacking into the door itself to do so, V not saying anything. 

"How is he?"

"Beat up, I can patch him up a little bit, but I think he just needs sleep," V answered. 

Oda set down a few take out boxes, as well as a pizza. "You crashing here for the night?" V asked, glancing up at him. Oda shook his head a few times, running his hand through his hair to pull it out of his face. 

"I can't, I need to get back to Hanako. But keep me updated on how he's doing," Oda said. "Oh, and keep the clothes, they may be useful for you in the future, I can always get more," Oda nodded, looking towards the shower. "Keep an eye on him, I'm sure this hurt his ego more than it hurt him physically," Oda whispered, as if Takemura would somehow be able to hear over the running water. 

"I will, I promise," V said, giving him his word. Johnny leaned against the wall as Oda departed. 

"You notice his bruising?" Johnny asked.

"His ribs, yeah, I'm worried about those the mos-"

"Not those ones you idiot," Johnny grumbled, shaking his head. "The ones on his waist," V eyed the direction of the shower. 

"No, I didn't."

"Course not, you were in the moment, saw them when he was changing."

"Were they bad?"

"No, but oddly placed, very oddly placed V… like someone was grabbing him from behind, if ya know what I mean," he said, V putting two and two together. "Calm down, I can feel your blood pressure rising from here man. If he wants to talk about it, he will, I think that's why Oda didn't want you leaving him alone," Johnny explained, vanishing when Takemura stepped out of the bathroom, the sweatpants hanging low on his waist. He looked pale and exhausted. V glanced at the bruising that Johnny had mentioned, quickly averting his eyes before Takemura noticed he was staring.

"Oda brought us food," V said, pulling some of the boxes from the bag, looking at the sushi. It didn't have a store name on it, come to think of it, it didn't look like a regular takeout box. 

"He likely received it from Hanako, they have higher quality food than what you all eat here from street vendors," Takemura explained. V let Takemura help himself to the sushi, knowing that he would eat that rather than the greasy triple meat double cheese pizza that V helped himself to five slices of. Takemura looked queasy as V reached for another slice, V just laughed and closed the box as a response. 

"Let me take a look at you," V said. "I mainly want to take care of your lip until morning," V said, sitting on the couch next to him. 

"I think it will be fine," Goro answered, V was positive that he was just saying that because he wanted to go to bed, and not deal with it. Nonetheless, he said nothing as V pulled out a small tube from the first aid kit, popping the seal off of it. "I can do that on my own," he objected as V squeezed a small amount onto his fingertip. 

"Just sit still," V said, placing a hand on Goro's knee as he leaned in, swiping the clear ointment across his lower lip, Takemura finding the computer chair to be incredibly interesting now. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" V asked, setting the tube down on the table. 

"No, I am fine," Goro answered. V didn't think he had ever seen someone look so tired in his life, not even Jackie after working out in 110 degree heat. 

"Alright, let's get you into bed," V agreed, Takemura not wasting any time crawling in under both of the blankets. The lights of the apartment were shut off automatically, V getting comfortable on the couch. 

"V?" Takemura asked softly, although he was whispering, it felt so loud in the quiet room. 

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for saving me," he said, "I am very grateful for you, and I cannot thank you enough."

"You're welcome, Goro," V whispered, Takemura nodding before allowing his eyes to slip closed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me over on twitter @TakemurasBurger


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V has finally rescued Takemura and gotten him to safety, now he must watch over him and ensure he is not hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this, I didn't know exactly where I was going with it, but I am so blessed to everyone who has read it, left kudos, bookmarked, or commented. I appreciate it more than I can put into words!

Takemura pretty much collapsed on V's bed the second he got near it, curled up on his side with two blankets pulled up over him. V sighed from his place over on the couch, deciding it was best to stay awake for right now, in case Takemura woke up and needed anything. He noticed Goro didn't seem to be resting very well, tossing and turning. V sent a text to Oda, wondering if this was normal for him, or something he should be concerned about. 

**V: Does he normally toss and turn during the night?**

**V: like… a lot**

**Oda: No**

**Oda: Usually once he is asleep, he doesn't move until morning**

**Oda: This is very unusual for him**

**V: I'll keep an eye on him then**

**Oda: Thank you**

  
  


The room was silent as he pushed himself to his feet, grabbing Takemura’s jacket from the table and draping it over him on top of the blankets as an extra layer.

“They did a number on him if he’s still sleeping,” Johnny grumbled, leaning against the window, tugging out a pack of cigarettes. V wondered if his pack was somehow eternal, refilling itself automatically. "Not to mention, if this isn't normal for him, makes you wonder."

“Would you sleep well in an Arasaka cell?” V asked. 

“Nah, guess not,” Johnny shrugged, turning to look out the window. “You could always take a peek at his optics and download the data logs.”

V looked over at Takemura. 

“No, he’s resting. And if he wants to say what happened, then he can. If not, then that’s that. We don’t know what exactly happened in there, and maybe he just wants to move on and forget.”

Johnny remained silent at the answer, although he was really damn curious, he wasn’t going to push it further because he knew V was right. He continued to smoke as he looked out over the city. 

"You should get some rest too," Johnny pointed out. "It's almost two in the morning," he said, glancing at the small clock. 

"I should stay awake, in case he needs anything."

"He'll wake you up if he needs ya, get some sleep, I'm starting to feel tired myself," he said, V positive that it was probably his own exhaustion seeping into Johnny. As if on cue, Johnny yawned, V yawning as a response.

V glanced over Takemura a few times, watching his form rise and fall with every deep breath before watching him roll over onto his other side. Johnny was right, if he needed anything, he would probably just get up and get it himself without bothering V. He slid his boots off, not bothering to set them upright as he sat on the edge of the bed, trying to be mindful so he wouldn't wake him up. 

He was sure that he heard Takemura snore once or twice as he lied down, he didn't have a blanket because he had already covered Goro with both of them, not that he minded, he would be fine. 

He heard a car alarm go off in the distance, the rest of the apartment quiet as he got comfortable, rolling over onto his side so his back was to Takemura, allowing his eyes to slip shut as he fell asleep nearly instantly, Johnny watching over him as he did. 

  
  
  
  


"V," he heard Takemura whisper, gently nudging his shoulder, peeking both eyes open with a slight sigh. 

"Yeah?" He whispered back, sitting up. The clock on his HUD read almost seven in the morning now. The closed blinds did a good job keeping the light out so they could sleep. There were times when he would have gigs to do late at night, so he would sleep during the day. 

Takemura sat up slowly, glancing around, taking a moment, as if forgetting that he had been rescued the night before. 

"It is nothing, I apologize for waking you," he said before lying down. 

"You sure?" V asked, rolling over to face him. 

"Yes, I apologize," he repeated, Takemura's eyes slipped closed, as if it would entirely stop the conversation. 

It didn't stop V from moving slightly closer though, pulling the blankets up over Goro's shoulders to keep him warm. 

"Alright, well if you need anything, just let me know," V said, getting comfortable next to him. 

Goro shifted a bit closer to him, V wasting no time pressing his temple against Takemura's chest, feeling his arm wrap around him tightly. 

"I'm glad you're safe, Goro," V whispered gently, tossing a leg up over Takemura's. His cheeks were a bright red, and he was grateful that Johnny wasn't saying anything snarky regarding the situation. The rockstar sat on the couch, overlooking but not saying anything right now. 

"Thanks to you, I would not have escaped on my own," he admitted, grateful that V did not leave him there, risking his own life just to save him. He was confident in his own combat skills, but he highly doubted that he could free himself without any other help.

V remained silent, feeling Takemura's body heat seeping through the blankets, warming him as well. He couldn't remember the last time he shared a bed with someone other than a joytoy, finding the presence comforting- especially Takemura's. 

"What will you do now? I'm sure Arasaka is still gonna follow you," V whispered, as if it were the middle of the night, as if the entire town would hear him if he spoke too loudly. 

"I am uncertain, I will contact Hanako in the morning and see if she has a suggestion," he said, "I honestly have not thought about it."

"Well, you can stay here as long as you want," V promised, "It won't be as nice as what Hanako probably has though," he laughed, Goro chuckling alongside him. 

V sat up slowly, Takemura opening his eyes and glancing up at him. V would never say it out loud, it sounded stupid even to think it, but he loved the look of Takemura's optics, there was something alluring about them. 

_ "Fuck am I really that deep into this?"  _ He thought to himself, leaning down and pressing his lips to Goro's gently. He let out a soft sigh as Takemura ran his fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss. His CPU seemed to short circuit as Takemura kissed him back, his cheeks now probably a deeper shade of red as he pulled back. 

"Get some more sleep, you look tired," Takemura said, reaching up to cradle his face gently with a hand, running his thumb under his eyes. V did not dare mention he slept poorly due to Takemura's tossing and fidgeting. 

"So do you," V countered, although not objecting as he lied down again, pressing his face against his chest again. 

Takemura's arm wrapped around his lower back, pulling them closer before adjusting the blankets so V could slip under them alongside him. He waited until Goro's breathing steadied out, the man not stirring under the covers anymore. 

For the first time in many nights, V dreamt of nothing.

* * *

  
  


After several more hours, V peeked his eyes open. He noticed that the blinds had been opened, as light filled the room. He then noticed that he was alone in the bed, sitting up and looking around, 

Takemura had made himself comfortable at the desk, eating a slice of room temperature pizza from the box. He didn't look too thrilled to be eating it, but he was probably hungry and didn't want to leave the apartment. 

V crawled out of the bed, yawning a bit, noticing that Takemura was on the holo with someone. He quietly grabbed a towel and snuck off to take a shower really fast. The water felt good, much better than he had anticipated. Perhaps last night's mission did wear him out. 

"He seems to be doing well," Johnny said, V practically leaping out of the shower at his words. 

"Fucking hell, don't scare me like that," he cursed, washing his hair quickly. 

"Damn don't slip," Johnny rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall behind him. "I've been keepin' an eye on him," he continued.

"Oh? What? Taken a liking to him?" V snickered, rinsing the soap out of his hair. 

"What? God, fuck no," Johnny made a fake retching sound, V closing his eyes at how dramatic he was being. 

"You say that, yet you went out of your way to watch over him," he pointed out, Johnny not saying anything for a few moments as V began to lather up his body. 

"He's been on the phone for quite a while," Johnny pointed out, suddenly changing the topic that he had stayed present all night to watch Takemura.

"Probably Hanako," V guessed, it was either that or Oda. 

"Yeah… Arasaka is probably still after him," Johnny reminded. 

"Getting him into hiding would probably be the best option for now, but he does need a ripperdoc to look over him, just in case he is hurt badly," he said, rinsing off, watching the soap suds slide from his body and down the drain. 

Johnny vanished when he turned the water off, drying off quickly before stepping out. 

"How'd you sleep?" V asked, grabbing some clothes from the closet, Takemura finding his cold pizza crust much more interesting as V changed behind him. 

"Well enough, despite not being perfect, probably the better sleeps I have had in a very long time," Goro admitted. "Much better than the hideout bed, that is for sure," he continued. V reminded himself not to point out how restless he had seemed the night before. 

"Well you're welcome here anytime," V said, tugging a tee shirt over his head, tossing the damp towel onto the floor to deal with later. 

"I appreciate the sentiment," he said. "I believe I am meeting up with Hanako-sama this evening, she said she has somewhere I can stay for now." V nodded as he spoke, although deep down he wished that Takemura would stay with him a little bit longer. "It is secure."

"We should take you to see Vik before then," V pointed out. "I am sure Hanako would also appreciate it if you were looked over," he thought out loud. 

"I assure you, I am more than fine, some minor bruising but nothing that could kill me," he assured, shaking his head. 

"I am not taking no for an answer on this one, I'm taking you to see Vik. I promised Oda I would take care of you. I already fought him once, and I'd prefer not to do it again."

Takemura chuckled. 

"He is certainly stronger than he looks, I have not fought him myself in many years," he admitted, standing up. "Alright, but only because you made a promise. And I do not need any more reasons for Oda to dislike me. I am sure he will, as you say, 'let me have it', when we meet again. He is very unhappy. I put Hanako-sama's life in danger."

"It wasn't your intention."

"That does not matter, it still happened, and it was my fault. I will take the blame on this."

"Poor guy can't catch a break," Johnny sighed, shaking his head as he removed his sunglasses, holding them up to the light, as if they somehow had gotten smudged. "First Saburo, then Yorinobu tries to have him offed, then this. Maybe this whole family is cursed."

V thought about how true it seemed.

* * *

V called Delamain for them, mainly for Takemura's peace of mind so he would not worry about being seen. 

"V, good to see you," Vik grinned. "Oh? And Takemura in tow. Starting to sense a pattern here."

"At least I am not dragging him in, like last time," Takemura said, V let out a loud groan. 

"I recall you being on the ground too," Vik pointed out, Goro immediately falling quiet. 

"Just need to get him checked out, he got tossed around and I wanna make sure he's not hurt," V said, Takemura looking at something else. "He insists he is fine," he added, to make it known. 

"Alright, then it shouldn't take too long," Vik said, pushing himself back from his desk. "Hop in the chair and I'll look you over," he said, Takemura getting into the chair with no objections. V sat in Vik's rolling chair in the corner, doing his best to stay out of the way. 

"Any pain or discomfort?" Vik asked, grabbing a pair of gloves, raising an eyebrow as Takemura remained silent. "I would hate to prod against a sore spot and hurt you even more," Vik said. 

"My ribs are a bit… tender," Takemura said, Vik nodding. 

"Alright, I'll need this off of you then to take a look at you, wanna make sure nothing's broken." Takemura didn't need to be told twice, although he had great difficulty removing the shirt on his own when it came to raising his arms above his head. Vik noticed and decided that he didn't need to take it off all the way, eyes glancing across the deep purple marking spanning up his ribs. "Yikes, lucky they're not broken," he hummed. 

"I am fine otherwise," he said, Vik looking at his split lip and deciding not to say anything. He was sure that he was holding onto his pride tightly on this one, and he certainly wasn't going to ask what exactly had happened. It wasn't any of his business. 

Vik's fingers pressed into the skin around the bruising, trying to double check and make sure that they were in fact, not broken. Goro sucked in a deep breath between his teeth as pain shot through his side, although he did not flinch away from the ripperdoc's touch. 

"Let's get you patched up," he said, putting his glasses on. 

V remained silent as Vik began working on Takemura, the ripperdoc grabbing a Bounce Back for him. V's eyes gaze down to the bruises on Takemura's waist, noting that Vik was not commenting on them either. Johnny leaned against the table, fiddling with his lighter. 

"Ya gonna just hand him over to Hanako now?"

"Yeah, I don't really have a choice on this one. Don't think I can fight Takemura and win anyways."

"You really think he's stronger than you?" Johnny asked, laughing at him. 

"I don't think he shows off his full strength, he's worked for Saburo for quite a while, you telling me that those enemies went down easy? Not to mention, Oda nearly kicked my ass, and this guy trained him."

Johnny remained silent, watching as Takemura took a deep breath, this time without the aches and pains of his ribs melted away quickly. He overall looked better than he did when he walked in. 

"And you?" Vik asked, looking over at V. 

"Oh, I'm fine," he said, Vik raising an eyebrow. "Well, you know, aside from the biochip stuff," he said, Vik seeming to find it as an acceptable answer. 

"I want to run a few tests on you regarding that when you have time, obviously it can wait, since you two seem to already have enough on your plate," Vik said, V nodded.

Takemura adjusted his clothing as he hopped off of the chair, raising his arms above his head, grateful that there was no shock of pain in his ribs. 

"Thank you," he said. 

"Always happy to help," Vik smiled, "a friend of V's is a friend of mine," he said, putting his stuff away. 

"I'll swing by later to have you look me over," V said. "Oh, and here, I got the eddies for you," he said, initiating the transfer. "Thanks for trusting me with the optics."

"Hey, you deserve them, and I know you needed the Kiroshis," he nodded, grateful that he got his money for them. Takemura glanced over at V as they left. 

"How is your… biochip problem?" Takemura asked, not exactly sure how to bring it up. Johnny leaned over, glancing at him. 

"Oh? The Arasaka dog suddenly has an interest in me?" Johnny scoffed. "Can't say I blame him, pretty popular."

"Shut up," V hissed. "Not getting better, if that's what you're asking," he answered, walking out of the alleyway with him 

"What is it like? Having someone else in your head?"

"Annoying… and loud," V said, Johnny groaning at the answer. 

"Is it now? And you two coexist together?" 

"Something like that," he sighed. "He pops in and out and is an overall douche."

Takemura chuckled slightly, finding that at least amusing. 

"Well, hopefully he does not mind my presence."

"Like fucking hell I do! Drop dead!" Johnny shouted, flipping Takemura off.

"He loves it when you're around, nice change of pace," V said, Johnny practically seething. 

"I am glad," Takemura said as they made their way back to V's apartment- V managing to tune out Johnny shouting and cursing.

  
  
  


"What now?" V asked. 

"I am to meet Hanako tonight, she will send a car for me, until then, I am to lay low," he answered, sitting down on the couch. He still looked exhausted, but V couldn't exactly blame him considering the hell he had been through the past week or so in Night City. "She was apparently very worried once Oda told her I had been captured, but she was grateful I protected her from them in the process," he said, V sitting down next to him. 

"I'm glad you're alright Goro."

"You risk your own life for the enemy, why?" Takemura asked, eyes narrowing, it wasn't adding up in his mind. 

"You're not my enemy Takemura, and I wasn't going to just leave you in there-"

"You also attempted to come back to me in the apartment building," he reminded him, Johnny sprawled out on the bed. 

"He's onto you," Johnny laughed. 

"I kissed him last night. I don't think it's a secret anymore," V remarked. "I don't leave people behind, Goro," V said, Takemura not saying anything in response. V didn't say anything for several moments, letting the silence stretch through the apartment before he leaned over, pressing his lips to Takemura's gently. "I may be a merc, but I do have morals… sometimes," he said, Takemura huffing against him before their lips met once again. 

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Johnny gagged, vanishing from sight- which V was thankful for. A sigh left him as Goro ran his hands up his sides, fingertips digging into the dip of his waist. 

A frown spread across his face as Goro pulled away, sliding to the floor in front of the couch. 

"Goro?"

"Let me serve you, please," Takemura whispered, hands sliding along V's inner thighs, the merc parting them instantly. How the hell was he going to refuse this? Not when Goro was looking up at him like that, cheekbone pressing against his inner knee, begging with his eyes. He could feel his pulse quicken as Takemura began working at his zipper, pulling out V's soft cock. 

"Fuck," V muttered, his cock quickly swelling under Takemura's touches. The former bodyguard said nothing, tongue flicking out to lick his lips before parting them, tongue dragging along the underside of V's shaft. He prayed to every god in existence that Johnny wasn't going to appear and make some stupid comment. V's thighs trembled as Takemura brought the head of his cock into his mouth, tongue swirling around it. "Oohhh god," he whined, head tilting back slightly. He didn't dare comment on how good Goro was at sucking dick, knowing it was none of his business, although he was  _ really _ good at it. "Fuck, Goro," V moaned, glancing down at him as he thread his fingers through his long hair- not getting any type of objection from him whatsoever. 

A deep groan fell from his lips as Takemura hollowed out his cheeks, starting to suck as he bobbed his head up and down. There was absolutely no way this was his first time giving head. V parted his legs more, trying to give him more room to work with. 

V was sure that the tenant three doors down could hear his ragged breathing, Takemura pulling off with a soft pop, his lips red and spit slicked. 

"Lube?" He asked, pushing his hair out of his face with one of his hands. 

"Uhh, bathroom, under the sink," V answered, watching Takemura push himself to his feet. Takemura retrieved it, but chose not to comment on the fact that it was almost entirely empty. There was still enough for them to use though. 

Takemura took pride in how disheveled V was already looking, eyes-half lidded, his cheeks a light shade of red, his chest heaving with every deep breath, and his cock hard and arching up towards his abdomen between his legs. Shrugging his jacket off, he let it fall to the floor quietly before his fingers tugged at his shirt, untucking it from his pants and tossing it to the side. V was certainly enjoying the show, eyes darting across his body hungrily. 

V was in no way surprised that Takemura was so in shape, being a bodyguard for Saburo Arasaka of all people, it was a given. Cyberware that wrapped around his jaw and throat extended down his sternum and towards his shoulders, and he was sure it continued down his back as well. 

He had never thought of cyberware to be beautiful until this moment, he couldn't imagine Takemura with any other type to be honest, as if this were fully designed and made for him and him alone. V traced along Goro's muscles as the bodyguard removed his pants, folding them neatly before setting them aside on the floor- his boxers followed suit. 

V tugged Takemura closer, watching as he nearly fell on top of him on the couch as he took the hint, shifting to straddle his thighs. 

"I'll take that," V said, practically swiping the bottle of lube from Goro's grasp. "Unless you wanna do it yourself."

"You call the shots," Takemura said, V nodding, surprised that Goro was just going to let him take control of the situation- but he figured that was what he wanted and he wasn't going to object. Even though deep down he really wanted the roles to be reversed. 

The cap on the lube bottom was opened, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers- getting some on the couch on accident.

Takemura gasped softly as V pressed a finger inside of him gently, feeling out the tight ring of muscle. The bodyguard leaned forward on him to give him easier access. V let his eyes slip almost entirely closed as their warm chests pressed against each other. Takemura was warm, not that it didn't come as a surprise to him. 

"Kuso," Takemura cursed as V began thrusting the finger in and out, eventually forcing a second one inside. His cock was leaking between their abdomens, V's fingers grazing across his prostate, letting out a low moan against V's ear. "V…" He gasped, not wanting to beg or ask for more, not when he had previously said he was going to serve him. 

"I got you," he said, Takemura sitting up as V pulled his fingers out. V didn't think he had ever seen him look like this, hair cascading across his shoulders, red dusting across his cheeks. V quickly poured more lubricant across his cock, knowing it was better to have too much than not enough. 

"Fuck," Takemura cursed, feeling V's cockhead catch on his rim, rocking back onto his cock, not putting it fully inside of him just yet. V's head tilted back against the back of the couch, Goro's hand cradling the side of his face. "Eyes on me," he ordered, V nodding a few times. 

He put his hands on the dip of Takemura's waist, covering the existing bruises with his own hands. He wasn't doing much, not even guiding Goro, as the bodyguard pressed down, letting gravity do the work. V groaned as he felt Takemura's hole swallowing his cock, his rim wrapped flush around the shaft, kissing his sack as he sat down fully, a shiver racing down his spine.

It was obvious Takemura was trying his best to keep his composure, V glancing over his face. 

"Beautiful," V whispered, Takemura slightly taken aback by the sudden compliment. 

Despite it all, he still appeared strong. Even though he was bottoming, he was still somewhat in control. 

Hell, he made bottoming look dominating. "Fuck," he cursed, Takemura leaning against him as he lifted himself up before slamming himself back down, letting out a deep moan himself. V did as he was told, not once taking his sights off of Goro, not even for a moment. 

"Oh!" Takemura moaned as V thrust up into him, quickly covering his mouth as he realized how loud he was truly being. V tugged the hand away. 

"Let me hear you," he said, thrusting up as Takemura would force himself down. 

"V… oh god…" Takemura whimpered, V slamming into his prostate with each deep thrust, his cock diving into him so deep. He could feel his thighs getting tired, unused to positions like this and just overall exhaustion as his body was thrown into overdrive from the intense pleasure caused by the onslaught of his prostate. 

Goro had no choice but to cling to V as he was pushed backwards, his back hitting the small coffee table as V took over, forcing Takemura's knees to his chest. He could take the hint, holding them in place as V slammed deep into him. Takemura threw his head back, moaning loudly. He didn't think he had ever been fucked like this, so thoroughly, so  _ perfectly.  _

__ His back arched sharply as V grasped his cock, stroking him quickly. Takemura's teeth dug into his lower lip to prevent the entire apartment building from hearing him. His entire body felt like he was overheating, body wound tight like a coil as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching. 

"V… V… I… I cannot hold it," he whimpered, V didn't think any sight in the entire world would top the one he was looking at right now. 

"Go ahead, I'm almost… there too," V nodded, Takemura's eyebrows furrowing together, clearly trying to hold back until V was finished. He didn't have much of a choice, V slamming into him faster, battering his prostate with every deep thrust. 

Takemura cried out loudly as he came across his abdomen, eyes closing as he threw his head back. V groaned, Goro's hole clenching and spasming around him. V didn't stop jerking him off until he was shivering beneath him, placing both hands on the table next to Takemura's head as he thrust in deeply, painting his insides with pearly white. 

They both stilled for a moment, panting heavily as they struggled to catch their breaths. V sat up, falling backwards onto the couch, Takemura sitting up and wiping the sweat from his forehead. Goro grabbed a few napkins that were next to the pizza box, quickly cleaning himself up before standing up, stabilizing himself for a moment trying to regain the feeling in his legs. The napkins were discarded into the trash can. 

V fixed his clothing quickly, Takemura sliding his boxers on before joining him on the couch, letting both of them come down from the high. 

"Hungry?" V asked, Takemura rolling his eyes. 

"Americans," he grumbled.

"I heard your stomach growl so don't say you're not hungry," V pointed out, handing Takemura his clothes, who accepted them and began sliding them back on. 

"I do not want any of the stuff you call  _ food, _ " Takemura countered, V laughing as he shook his head, grabbing Takemura by the arm and yanking him up and off of the couch. 

* * *

  
  
  


"So… this is probably good-bye," V said, both of them leaning against the railing, Takemura taking another bite of his burger, obviously forcing himself to. 

"I do not believe so," he shook his head, resisting the urge to toss the burger off the railing. 

"You really think so?"

"Yes," he nodded, looking off towards the sunset, albeit a bit hard to see due to the large skyscrapers. V remained silent, finishing his burger before eyeing Takemura's- who sighed dramatically as if he was truly being inconvenienced and handed it over to him. 

"I hope so," V said. "I assume you'll go back to Japan after all this mess is done?"

"That is the goal, although, I am without a job."

"I'm sure you'll find something," V smiled. "Either that, or you can stay here with me," he offered. 

"And starve? I would rather be jobless, thank you," he said, both of them laughing a bit. 

Takemura's head lifted as he got a message. 

"It would seem my ride is here," Takemura said, straightening up, V nodding as he stood up. 

"You promise we'll see each other again?" V asked, looking fairly solemn about having to possibly be saying good-bye. 

Takemura knew he had already lost so much these past few weeks, they both had. And in the end, did it make either of them stronger? 

"Yes, I promise," Takemura said, pressing his lips to V's quickly before vanishing in a crowd of people that walked by. 

"You better hold him to that," Johnny said, sitting up on the railing. "Also, when I said fuck Arasaka, I didn't mean like that," V rolled his eyes, looking at the half-eaten burger that Takemura had given him. A smile spread across his face before he tossed it over the railing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Check me out on twitter where I post fic previews, @TakemurasBurger


End file.
